Keep It Down
by Blackrock Soldier
Summary: Xephos "overhears" some things. NSFW, Sjips and Siphos. / Yogscast fic.
1. Chapter 1

"I missed you, Sipsy..."

"Shhh, be quiet, dumb dumb. You'll wake Xephos.""

Feeling movement and hearing the sound of Sjins satisfied moaning, I had been awake the whole time. It was pretty hard not to notice when our beds were right next to each other. Sips had come to work on the farm (In which I mean fuck around) and you could tell Sjin was happy. After that cold goodbye they shared at the broken Sipsco compound, everyone was sure they were done, but it seems it was just a joke. At least, it had to be something like that. Whatever it was... It wasn't permanent.

"I'm sorry, I'll try- Ah!"

Staring at a sword hung on the wall, I could just make out their reflection on the metal surface; watching Sips cover Sjins mouth with his palm, "F-Fuck, Sjin, what did I just say?" Glancing over at my side, and believing things were fine, he sighed.

"I'm s-sorry..." Sjin apologized when he was allowed to breathe, "It's been so long since you've been inside of me that I got a little too excited..."

"D- don't be stupid... You said you'd be able to keep it down so keep it down..."

His pale figure began to move again, and inches away from my back, Sjin was being rammed. I would be lying if I said I didn't get a bit turned on by it all. Hearing the voice of a man you spent a lot of time with gasping and speaking in such a lewd way is incredibly hot. Especially since there had been a lot of times where I wanted to ram him myself, but held on long enough to get back to Honeydew or Lalna so they could satisfy me. It just never seemed like a good idea to put my hands on him when Sips was his obvious favorite.

"Aww, shit, I can't hold out anymore... F- fuck, I'm gonna cum inside you, Sjin."

Sjins expression was that of extreme pleasure, and as he felt Sips come closer, he gripped the mans back and groaned in ecstasy. "Oh, Notch, yes! S- Sips! I love you!"

We all knew then that there was no way I could sleep through that, and yet, I still closed my eyes; trying to ignore my raging boner as Sips had pulled away, fumbled as he grabbed his clothes off the floor, and ran up the stairs to where he should have been sleeping the whole time.

Sjin had giggled, " I guess I can't keep it down. Oh well. You can stop pretending now, Xephos. I know you're hard over there."


	2. Keep It A Secret

Somehow, I managed to feign sleep, even though my dick was wide awake. He waited for me to admit that I had been listening, but I refused to have that conversation. I refused to admit how horny his voice had made me, and to be honest, I was afraid to fully realize that he was completely naked. Nothing would stop me if I decided to take my turn with him, but I had to keep my cool. I didn't need his body when I already had Honeydews and Lalnas.

The bed slumped, and for a split second I thought he was getting closer to me. Expecting his hand to find its way on my crotch, I was surprised to open my eyes and see him standing on the other side of the bed; pulling his clothes on, "I did it on purpose, you know? I wanted you to hear us. I get off on being watched, and you get off on watching. At least, watching me, right? Sips, though. He's probably so embarrassed. Though everyone pretty much already knows, he still doesn't want to be open about how gay he is. I'm sure he'll bring that to your attention... hopefully. Anyhow, it's early, but I think I'll go ahead and do some things on the farm. See you later, Xeph."

As he finally walked out, and the strange tension was gone, it took no time at all for me to reach into my pants with my left hand. Gripping my cock, I slowly moved my fingers up and down the base; feeling the wetness and warmth against my fingers. Breathing quickly and heavily, I felt myself cumming almost immediately just thinking about Sjin and trying to relieve the long build up. The white liquid covered my hand, and I laid back in solace as I breathed out, "F-fucking, Sjin..."

I washed off the evidence in the bathroom, and stared at my reflection in the mirror. There were rings under my eyes from lack of sleep, but my head was clearer. Everyone always talked about Sjin like he was such a good guy and a gentleman, but really he was just a pervert... like me. At the rate that things were going, I would certainly end up banging him. My sex drive would be my undoing eventually, but if I could just keep my hands off him as I've always done, I was sure it would be alright. There was something else I needed to worry about instead anyway.

It just so happened to be one of the days that Sips and I would go to the Dirt Factory and work there for a bit. Though it wouldn't be too much of a problem for me, as Sjin had said, Sips would bring his fear of coming out to my attention and there was no guessing what that would mean as we walked together in awkward silence.

His face that was usually very pale was burning slightly red as he tried to keep his expression from me, and though I could have brought it up, I decided to let him do it. In truth, I expected him to be too afraid, but he managed somehow, "So, Xephos... You, uh, did you, uh..."

I knew what he wanted to say, but I waited. There was no reason to make him sweat it out, and yet, I enjoyed it. Maybe I was a bit jealous that he fucked Sjin, or maybe I was just being a jerk for no reason. Even I didn't really know.

"You.. heard all that last night, didn't you... L- look, I'm not gay, alright? I'm just... I'm just..."

It was pretty funny, I thought. He literally came inside Sjin the night before, and he was still trying to prove he wasn't gay. Chuckling a bit, I finally spoke to him, "So, you're bisexual?"

There was a bit of relief in his voice as I finally gave him some feedback, but it also made him flair up, "N- no, you bastard! I'm not gay in any way!"

"Sips... straight men do not fuck other men. It's not like it matters anyway. It's none of my business what your sexual orientation is."

He blocked my path, and looked straight into my eyes, "But, you saw... you can't tell anyone, Xephos. No one. It's... not right."

I stopped to avoid bumping into him, "Sips. Literally no one cared that you like men, and there's literally nothing wrong with it. I prefer men over woman and-"

"You can fuck me."

Taken aback by the sudden interruption, I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I'm telling you that you can fuck me, but only if you promise not to tell anyone. Not a single person."

Sighing heavily, I'm tired of dealing with him, "Sips, seriously, you're worrying over nothing. Come on now. Turps is waiting for us."

I push past him, but grasping onto my arm, he clings for dear life as I drag him along, "I'm serious, Xephos! You've gotta keep it a secret!"

"Fine! I won't tell anyone how gay you are! Just get off me!


End file.
